


Surrender

by KrissyG927



Series: Transference [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Gives Oral Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Read Transference if you want the whole story, Sequel to Transference, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Spanking, all the warnings from that story, dominate male, in the kitchen, smutshow, yes i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my multi-chapter “Transference” It is Daryl/OFC. I got a sweet message on tumblr about that story so I decided to re visit. I may continue to revisit, I really love their story. You don’t necessarily have to read “Transference” first to appreciate this story, but it does give more insight into these characters, either way I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Merle and Teagan had two daughters in four years and Daryl had never seen his brother so happy. It made him happy to see them together, with their children. Merle was a changed man because of this woman. Every night he was out of the garage at five thirty and running across the street to get home to his three girls. 

When they were both younger, they never thought they would ever find anything like the happiness they both had. They both knew how lucky they were.

Merle was a different man now, one who couldn’t wait to get home at quitting time, even though he went home for lunch every day. He tried to plan it while the kids were napping in the afternoon and would grin at Daryl when it worked out. 

I’m going home to bang my wife on my lunch hour.

Teagan had moved into the house by the garage that Merle and Daryl used to share, long ago, even before they got married. And now there were four of them, with plans for more. Merle walked around with a grin on his face every day since he met her and it had been over six years now. Then the girls came practically one after the other and life was a wonderful adventure for him on a daily basis.

She still wrote her column from home and she had a following of readers from all over the country. Teagan was one of the most popular and talented writers to come along in their town in a long time. Merle was so proud of her.

She talked about writing a book with one of her online friends, Krissy from New Jersey and Merle was 100% behind that idea. Maybe one day, when the kids were older and they were done having babies.

Daryl hadn’t been living with Merle for a long time. He had moved out before Merle and Teagan got married, but after she had moved in. For a while it was Daryl, Merle and Teagan living in the small house, but now he lived with Stephanie, and had been for a long time, with no plans to get married.

Daryl was a happy man too, he and Stephanie had been living together for five years. Merle was after him to marry her, but Daryl kept telling him they didn’t need a piece of paper to say they belonged to each other, which was ironic since that was exactly how their relationship started.

It had all started with a piece of paper.

They had both signed a contract for her to give him what he longed for all his life. He went to her with an empty life and an empty heart. They hadn’t realized that it would end up with him fulfilling something deep inside of her too, that she needed. It had been a business deal at first and now it was a commitment for life.

Stephanie had saved him, and he had saved her too. They were like two opposite sides of the same coin and they completed each other. Together they built a life based on trust and exploration, because there were things that both of them needed, and had found with each other. 

Both of them had been trudging through life, never knowing the other was what they needed, until that day Daryl went to the library that Stephanie worked at and checked out a book.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Don’t you ever think about it brother? What about kids?” Merle said as they were closing the shop for the night, Axel had gone home early with the flu. “You got to want some kids.”

Daryl loved his nieces madly and he and Stephanie spoiled them rotten, but kids of their own didn’t fit into their plan or life style. They were happy just to be together, just the two of them and they didn’t need anything else. When they wanted to be around kids, there was always Merle and Teagan’s girls to love. They came over often, and when Stephanie’s bestie Tara came over it was like having a house full of kids.

They took trips with the kids and took them to Disney World or somewhere just as fun for kids at least twice a year, but then they gave them back. It was great to spoil the girls and then give them back when they were done.

“Nah.” Daryl said lighting his cigarette, and he saw the look on Merle’s face. He was thinking of how devastated Daryl had been that one time Stephanie had left him. It had been almost a month of hell and Merle had never seen his brother like that. It had scared him shitless.

It would be far worse now, if she ever left him.

If they were married, committed legally, maybe Merle wouldn’t worry so much.

He actually feared what Daryl would do to himself when she left him and for once Merle butted into his life. He had to or something bad was going to happen.

Merle had to hunt her down at work and step in, and he was afraid, always that it could happen again, even though he knew Stephanie loved Daryl. If they just got married….

“Marriage gives you roots brother.” Merle said, taking out a cigarette of his own. “And the tattoos aren’t the same as a marriage certificate.”

“We don’t need that, we belong to each other forever, you aint got to worry.”

“What about kids, we need a Dixon boy.” Merle smiled. “Seems I make girls.”

“That’s on you, we aint having kids.” Because then she wouldn’t be able to tie him to the pantry door anymore or blindfold him and ride his dick on a dining room chair and he really liked that. “You and Teagan have to have the Dixon kids.”

“She don’t want to brother? Stephanie?”

Daryl inhaled his cigarette and shook his head. “She don’t, never wanted to ever.” He blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth. “I don’t either.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Daryl looked over at him, Merle was never going to get it. He had taken one look at his now wife and wanted marriage and babies, that was the life he chose. Daryl and Stephanie had something that was so special and so intimate together that they didn’t want to share their lives with anyone but each other.

He took a drag of his cigarette and laughed.

“We’re happy just the two of us.” Daryl said. “And she aint going nowhere, you aint got to worry about that.”

“Teagan says I should mind my own business.”

“You should.” Daryl laughed, thinking he should just make a bondage remark and shut him up for good, but he couldn’t do that. Not without her permission.

“She thinks you two are perfect together just the way you are.” Merle said. “Whatever it is you two get up to.”

“We are.”

“I know; I just keep remembering how you were that time you all broke up.”

“You dot got to worry, we’re tied to each other now, forever.” They had made vows to each other one night while they were laying out in the backyard of their house down the street from the library where she still worked.

Now the door was painted red and the shutters too and Stephanie didn’t have the pink business cards anymore either. 

They had brought a blanket outside sometimes at night to look at the stars, and he would tell her how to navigate by them and how to tell the constellations apart. They did that a lot in the summer and talked about their lives both before and after they had met each other. There were no secrets anymore, she didn’t hold back a thing from him and he was the first person besides Tara who knew her completely.

One night she reached over and took his hand, and she kissed the back of his knuckles.

I promise to love and take care of you for the rest of my life.

Then he said the same to her, their faces outlined in the moonlight.

And it was done, they were as good as married in both their eyes and it was all they needed.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Stephanie was cooking dinner when he got home and as usual the music was playing loud so she didn’t hear him come in. He liked that, he would stand in the doorway watching her. He loved to watch her when she didn’t know he was there. Sometimes he watched her reading and he memorized every curve of her face and every hair on her head.

He watched Stephanie at her computer, working in her little garden in the backyard and basically all of the time they were together. He was in awe, still that they had found each other and fell in love. They really had saved each other, in every way possible.

She always wore her hair up when she cooked and he could see her McLaughlin tattoo on her neck, her last name. In a ring around her wrist she wore his name in fancy English script and he wore hers on the opposite wrist, a mirror image.

Tara had done the tattoos for them once they got back together one weekend when she and Denise came down to visit.

Daryl watched her with one hand up in the door way and one hip against the door jamb. She was it, of all the people in the world. His prefect match. He would come home and she was there, and she always would be.

Stephanie didn’t know he was watching her dance as she cooked their dinner, but he was up behind her before she knew it.

She let out a whoop as he picked her up and turned her around so that they were facing each other. Her face lit up at the sight of him, because he was the first man she had ever loved and he would be the last. To her, falling in love for the first time at the age of 32 had been a scary experience, but he helped her and she helped him.

Now it was easy and free between them.

Before she knew it he had her sitting on the counter.

“Daryl.” She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Dinner is going to…”

“Fuck dinner.” He said reaching over to turn off the stove. “I got what I want right here.”

He looked down at her as if he wanted to eat her for dinner now. It was a warm day and he watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck and down her chest, so slowly. She had an amazing body and beautiful skin and he couldn’t get enough of her sometimes. 

Daryl watched the sweat beading around her hairline and over her face with hungry eyes, but her stopped himself. Stephanie had taught him to savor experiences and the thrill of waiting, and he was an excellent student.

To his utter shock, he had taught her things too.

He stared into her eyes as another bead of sweat rolled down her neck and finally he chased it with his lips and tongue. His touch lit her on fire, every time and she scooted closer to him as his hands found their way up her thighs.

“Mmmmm.” Stephanie moaned at the feeling of his lips on her skin. He was the one, and she never believed in that before him.

“Spread your legs for me sweetheart.” He crooned into her ear and she obeyed him. He was the only man she ever obeyed. Stephanie always called the shots, but she surrendered to him.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her thoroughly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Sweetheart.” He smacked the side of her thigh, close to her ass. “I said open.”

She relaxed her legs, from his waist and leaned back on her hands. She let her legs dangle over the counter and allowed him to move her knees apart. She loved to play the game and her lips formed a smile as Daryl ran his hands over her thighs, paying special attention to the spot where he smacked her. Then his lips were on her again, hungry and demanding. 

“That’s a good girl.” He kissed down her neck. “You’re my good girl right?”

Stephanie nodded, not bothering to hide the thrill that was going through her at the moment. Sometimes he came at her like this and she couldn’t hide what a turn on it was. That was something new that she learned about herself, once she learned to trust him. It had opened new doors for them.

She could never give up control before, before him.

He held her in place by her thighs and brought his lips to her ear. His hands traveled up her thighs further and she caught her breath in anticipation. She loved his hands and his mouth.

“It’s so hot out Stephanie.” He whispered hotly into her ear. “I’m burning up; we need some water.”

He stood back and stared at her, not taking his eyes off of her. She gazed back at him and he could see the love and desire she had for him.

“Don’t you move.” He whispered as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned on the water in the sink that they were next to. He reached over to let the cool water run over his fingers and brought them to her lips.

They were cool against her warm lips and he held them there looking at her for a beat. His gaze boring into her and making her respond, just by a look. She felt goosebumps break out all along her arms and down her spine.

He watched them erupting over her body and he leaned down and licked her neck again. She moaned out loud as he tasted her skin, not caring how loud she was.

Stephanie felt her heart beating out of her chest, he was the only man who could make her this hot by being so demanding.

“Suck it.” He said, pushing his finger into her mouth as his mouth went to her neck again and sucked hard. She moaned and the vibration against his finger shot right to his dick. “Don’t stop till I say, or I’ll spank you again.”

Stephanie stopped and looked up at him through her lashes, with a devil’s grin on her face. Daryl nodded his head once, pulled his finger out of her mouth and brought his hand down on her ass again. She moaned, letting her head fall back against the cabinet above and he rubbed the spot again, soothing it and whispering to her.

“Good girl.” He whispered, rubbing his hand over the side of her thigh.

“More.” She breathed out, her chest practically heaving and her head moving side to side. “Please.”

“Maybe later.” He said as he licked the inside of her ear then he reached back under the water flow, that was still running. “If you can be good.”

He wet his entire hand and brought it over her breast through her shirt, rubbing his palm over her until she was weak in the knees. Her head was banging softly against the cabinet with every move he made on her body and she was totally lost in it already.

He made three passes over her with his wet hand until her shirt was drenched and he knew if her kept this up against the piercings she had, she would cum. His other hand was against her thigh holding her in place on the counter, but she was squirming.

“Not yet baby.” He said, softly. ‘Not yet.”

Stephanie was trying to get some friction and relief because she was burning up with desire for him as if it was their first time together. The temperature in their small kitchen was rising steadily, with no hope for respite now.

“Stop squirming.” He pushed his hand into her thigh slightly harder and then smacked her ass with the other hand. As he always did, he rubbed the spot immediately after and Stephanie was moaning with her eyes practically rolled back into her head. ‘I said not yet.”

“Oh my God Daryl.” Then he dipped his head down and sucked on her nipple through her shirt, licking at the tiny barbell piercing that he knew was under her shirt and the thin bra she wore.

He didn’t stop this time, and with his other hand he reached up to her shorts and pushed them aside. They were so wet and he knew he was in danger of completely losing it, but he wasn’t stopping until she was screaming.

“Oh Steph, that’s so nice.” He said against her breast and sucked again. He brought his fingers into her shorts and slid them against her wetness as his lips plundered her mouth. 

He pulled her to the edge of the counter slow as molasses in the snow and hooked his fingers under the waist band of her shorts.

Daryl pulled her shorts down and settled his hands on her inner thighs, he brought her knees apart and was on his knees in a flash. He rubbed the scruff of his beard along her thigh as he traveled towards his goal.

Stephanie dug her hands into his hair and tugged. “Come on Daryl.”

And then he was there, running his tongue over her slow and deliberate. Going everywhere except where she wanted him to. She let out a sigh of frustration and pushed herself against his face. He grinned against her and pulled her legs apart further.

“Please Daryl.” She moaned and he loved that sound, there was nothing better in the world.

Finally, she felt his fingers over her and inside her as his tongue lapped at her inner lips, until he found what he wanted. She was pierced, an ornament of her old life, which they both wanted her to keep. She would cum fast and hard, if he licked her in just the right way.

He moved his finger inside of her and brought his tongue up against the small stud, which was hard against her clit. He alternated pushing his tongue against her and then the stud, rolling it with his tongue against the bundle of nerves that was about to explode. He felt her legs starting to shake, a sure sign that she was starting to break, as he pushed another finger inside her.

“Please.” She wiggled against him, still chasing the sweet relief she needed. “Please don’t stop.”

He didn’t, he plundered her pussy as if it was her mouth, devouring her in kind and was rewarded with her screams of exquisite pleasure as her orgasm overtook her.

“Oh my God Daryl, OH my God. Yes, yes, yes.” Stephanie threw her head back, closed her eyes and gave herself over to it completely, feeling her body vibrate with it. It came in waves down her spine and through her whole body.

Then she was pulling him up against her and reaching for his pants buckle.

“Fuck me Daryl, I want it.” She breathed out, pulling at his pants. “Now”

“I’m gonna sweetheart.” He said pulling his pants and boxers down and freeing his throbbing cock. “I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

Then he was inside her and this time it was he that moaned louder than she. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but he slammed into her the way she liked it and kissed her with the fever that was burning them both up.

He pulled her off the counter, still inside her and laid her down on the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Hang on baby.” He breathed out.

“Yes.” She cried. “Give it to me, oh Daryl, yes.”

He moved his hips against hers and she met him thrust for thrust, Stephanie brought her lips up to his ear and whispered the dirtiest things in his ear until his head was spinning. She could always pull him into oblivion with her words.

“Come in me Daryl, come inside me.” She breathed into his ear and that pushed him right over the edge. He came with a roar and his body shook with tremors for what seemed like forever after they lay spent on the floor together.

Daryl held her tight and remembered the first time they ended up on the floor together, they had come so far since then. They were strong together, stronger than they were apart and when one of them needed to be carried, the other did that.

They would never get married, but they didn’t need to. They were more married than most couples that actually were. He kissed the side of her head and pulled her close to him.

“I love you Stephanie, I love you so much.” He whispered in the fading sunlight of the kitchen.

“I love you, forever.” She replied. “For always.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I felt like this was a good way to show their growth together after “Transference.” Stephanie is able to surrender control to the one person she knows she can trust and who won’t ever leave or let her down. Daryl is able to truly voice his desires, as they change to the person who totally accepts him. That’s where I was going with this and I hope I got there, you will let me know won’t you? I will visit them again in the future. There’s more of a story to tell, I think. Let me know what you think xxKrissy


End file.
